Bet You Didn't See That One Coming
by 10Years-Of-FRIENDS-In-2weeks
Summary: For Twipi's SWAC Contest! "Sonny!" I said. "Yeah?" She answered. I pecked her lips and smiled "Bet you're happy that I stole that licence now aren't you?" PLEASE R&R! CHANNY! Rated T for 1 swear word!


**Hey guys! Sorry but my word is needing to be updated so I'm on my brother's computer! Thank you bro! Okay so I have been thinking about entering a contest for a while now but have never gotten round to it, so here is my entry for Twipi's SWAC contest! Rated T just to be safe! I might swear. Anyway, on with my story!**

_No ones POV_

_4 days ago_

"_AGH!" _

_The girlish scream of Chad Dylan Cooper sounded around the whole of Condor Studios. _

_The cast of 'So Random!' were in hysterical laughter as their 'Mackenzie Falls' rival stormed over to there hang out place, the all known prop house._

"_Good one Sonny!" The 2 boys, Nico and Grady, laughed patting their friend on the back._

"_I never thought you had it in you!" The sneaky Zora added, obviously very proud of her friend dew to the huge smile that was plastered to her face._

_Just then Chad came barging into the prop house, mortified, with Bright sapphire blue hair- WAIT! What?_

Present

Chad's POV

HAHAHA! I so got those Random's back after what they done to my beautiful golden locks! I mean, come on! Changing my shampoo for BLUE HAIR DIE! That is low. Nobody! And I mean NOBODY! Does that to Chad Dylan Cooper without a price! Oh! And did I get them good! But there is still one more to go… Sonny. And today is her turn! Okay! Maybe you want to know what happened to the other Random's…

_Flashback_

_3 days ago- Nico and Grady_

"_HEY! Who destroyed our X-Box?"_

_2 Days ago- Tawni_

"_AGH! WHERE'S ALL MY COCO-MOCO-COCO?"_

_Yesterday- Zora_

"_EW! Who put out of date cheese in the vents?"_

Ah yes. And I've saved the best Ran- I mean prank. Yeah. The best prank for last! I'm going to steel Sonny's drivers licence.

You see. Sonny just recently got her drivers licence 1 week ago, she's very proud of it and it would kill her if she lost it! So this is the perfect pay-back! Okay so…

…Step 1- Get into Sonny's dressing room.

Sonny's POV

Uh oh. Chad had been getting payback at us for the past 3 days. He'd already done Nico, Grady, Tawni and Zora, so now it was my turn.

I was in my dressing room marvelling at my brand new licence. I had just got it a week ago and I was so happy! Not only that, but my mum bought me an amazing car! It was yellow and amazing! Just amazing.

Tawni came in on her side of the room pulling me out of my car dream. "want to come and get some fro-yo?" She asked me.

"sure" I replied. Leaving my licence on my dresser, I grabbed my purse and went with Tawni.

Chad's POV

I was at Sonny's side of the dressing room. I knocked on the door three times and waited for an answer. Nothing. I tried the handle to see if it was locked. It wasn't. The door slid open like butter. Oh this was WAY to easy! I thought.

I swiftly snuck into the room and shut the door behind me. Step 1- done!

I looked around the room and instantly spotted the licence with the annoying, bubbly, brunette's face smiling at me with that massive smile and those beautiful brown- WHAT AM I SAYING! I don't like Sonny!

_You're right Chad._

Thank you conscience!

_You don't like her, you looooooove her!_

Shut it!

Anyway, as I was saying I don't like Sonny!

I went over to the dresser and picked up the drivers licence. Step 2- a do! HAHAHA! This is going to be gold!

9:00pm

I was in my dressing room, trying to fix the sink. I know what you're thinking 'why would the great CDC need to fix his sink?' well, truth be told, I can actually fix sinks. Yep! I'm just that amazing!

But all I knew was that there's something stuck in the garbage disposal and I didn't know what it was. So I grabbed the closest thing to me, which was Sonny's licence, and used it to search the drain. And here comes the tragedy, I accidentally leant on the switch and dropped the licence, shredding it to pieces.

"S***" I mumbled.

Sonny's POV

I AM GOING TO KILL CHAD! HE HAS STOLEN MY LICENCE! GRR! I was not in the mood for it! I was about to give up and get a bus (I was not risking getting caught by the police) when there was a knock at the door. I went to answer it a little confused at who could be at the studio so late at night. My answers all came to me as I opened the door to see Chad. Dylan. Cooper. The thing I did next surprised us both. I slapped him in the cheek! OMG! I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST DONE THAT!

Chad POV

OMG! I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE JUST DONE THAT!"OW!" I yelled, clutching my cheek.

"OMG CHAD! I am so sorry! I don't know what came over me! Are you okay?" She asked sitting me down on the leopard print sofa.

"Yeah. I think so" I said, rubbing my cheek. "listen Sonny I am so sorry about your drivers licence!"

She looked at me quizzically. "But didn't you take it?" She asked "Chad, where did my driver's license go?"

"I Kind of dropped it down the garbage disposal" I said.

"YOU WHAT?" She said punching me in the shoulder. My god she was strong!

"I'm really sorry Sonny!" I begged clutching my arm. "I'll drive you home and pay for a new one! I swear! Please Forgive me!"

"Fine" she said and walked out of the dressing room.

The car ride was quiet at first until I couldn't take it and broke the silence "Sonny please."

"What Chad?" She replied coldly. I guess it was now or never.

"Listen Sonny… the truth is… I like you. Okay? I really like you. More than a friend. And I'll understand if you don't like me but… I just thought I should tell you." Wow. That was a lot harder to say than I thought.

"Well Chad, you'll be happy to know I like you… more than friend… too" Wait. Did she just say what I think she said? OMG! WOOHOO!

"So… I'll see you tomorrow then. Should I pick you up or…" I stuttered.

"I'd like that" she said then hopped out the car.

"Sonny!" I said when she was next to my window.

"Yeah?" She answered, turning around to face me.

With that I pecked her lips and smiled "Bet you're happy that I stole that licence now aren't you?" I said before driving of. And might I say, I was very happy that prank was pulled on me.

**OKAY! I know it's bad but PLEASE R&R! It really means a lot to me! Can I just say that this was my 1st**** time writing a Channy KISS! WOOT WOOT! And my 1****st**** contest! I need to get 3 reviews to get this entered so please R&R!**


End file.
